


The Basement

by VisualStain



Series: Creative Writing Challenges [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Horror, Two chapters!! A first, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualStain/pseuds/VisualStain
Summary: A man moves into his parent's old house. Everything is normal, except for the basement.Based on the prompt: In the basement of his/her house, your character discovers the hidden entrance to what appears to be a tunnel.  Where does it lead?  Your character grabs a flashlight and goes to explore…





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wrote two versions of because at the time, I didn't know which one I liked better. I figured out that the first one I like better, but I'm still going to post both because the second one is so ridiculous.

I had just moved into my parents’ old house and cleaning it was honestly one of the worst experiences I’ve had in awhile. My parents moved out not long before I was born and so the house has been sitting dormant for about 25 years. To say that it was dusty would be an understatement. Every single surface was tinged grey with the dust being almost two inches thick in places.

I sighed as I set down the last of the boxes in the large living room. It looks like I’ll have my work cut out for me with this place. It’s a definite fixer-upper. I’d hate to imagine the money I’m going to have to sink into this place. Well, might as well start unpacking. A few hours later I slumped down on the couch and groaned. Why was moving so tedious? I laid down on my side to try and get at least a small nap in before I had to finish doing everything, when a door caught my attention. Huh, I wonder what’s down there?

I got up, ignoring the way my muscles protested, and opened the door. It was dark, like really  _ really _ dark. I flicked the light switch and the staircase down to the basement was revealed. I walked down the steps and looked around. There really wasn’t much down here, which was to be expected. I walked a bit further and noticed a tunnel in the wall. Hmm, I wonder where that went? Just as I was about to enter it, I heard the front door upstairs open and then close. When I got back upstairs I was greeted by my parents sitting on my couch.

“Oh there you are!” My mother shouted. “What on earth were you doing down in the basement?”

“I was just looking around,” I said.

My father shook his head slowly. “You shouldn’t go into the basement,” he said. “It’s dangerous.”

“Dangerous,” I asked.

My mother nodded aggressively. “Yes! It’s dangerous. We, um… There’s asbestos down there that’s never been cleaned out. You could get sick from being down there.”

I could tell there was more to the story, but I let it go and let my parents go on with their conversation, only half paying attention. By the time they left with only a, “Remember, don’t go into the basement,” my mind was made up. I would go into the basement and see what my parents were trying to keep me away from.

Late that night, I grabbed a flashlight and headed down to the basement. I stood in front of the tunnel and turned on my flashlight. This was it, no turning back from here. I walked down the dark tunnel for a while, I’m not quite sure how long it was, around five minutes maybe. Making sure to turn the flashlight every which way I could to try to find something, I smelled something horrible. It smelled absolutely disgusting, nothing like I’ve ever smelled before. I kept walking down the tunnel.

When I came to the end of the tunnel I froze and almost screamed. Laying on the ground in front of me were my parents. Their throats were slit and they were… My God they were decaying. I could have vomited just from the stench alone, adding in the knowledge that these were the bodies of my parents, I found myself doubled over and getting rid of the small sandwich I had earlier. Something dawned on me just then. My parents’ corpses were obviously down here for a while, if the state of their decay was anything to go by.

But if that was the case… Who was I talking to just a few hours ago?

I heard the front door slam shut.


	2. Version 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crazier version of the last chapter with a completely different creature. AKA The Fairy chapter.

I had just moved into my parents’ old house and was both shocked and pleased with what I found. Apparently my parents had kept up with the outkeep of the house even after they had left it. Well, that’s less work for me. However there was still my stuff to put away.

“Eh, I’ll do it later,” I said, really just wanting to go relax. Besides, doing that kind of thing later gives me plenty of time to explore the house. I started upstairs, looking over the lavish master bedroom and the smaller guest bedrooms. There were also a few bathrooms on this floor and I made a mental note to test out the hot water tomorrow. I went back downstairs and looked around.

There was a nice kitchen-dining room combo, a living room with a large glass door leading out onto a porch, there was also a pantry, yet another bathroom, and another door. I went up to it and twisted the knob. A dark staircase was in front of me and I couldn’t even see the end of its descent. I tried flipping the light switch and frowned when nothing happened.

I remembered something that my mother told me before I moved in. “ _ Don’t go into the basement. _ ” Well I guess now I knew why. I’d probably fall down and kill myself if I attempted to go down those stairs. I closed the door and head my stomach growl. I chuckled to myself, it sounded like a dying whale. The real question was whether or not I was willing to cook right now.

“Nah, I’ll just order a pizza,” I said to myself. Just twenty minutes later I was chowing down on a large barbeque chicken pizza and it was just about gone. Ah, how I loved the single life. The pizza kind of tasted funky, but I shrugged it off, thinking that it was just the type of sauce they used. After all, pizza doesn’t taste the exact same everywhere.

I went to bed early that night, not having anything to do and really just wanting to avoid unpacking for as long as possible. I woke up when the large grandfather clock in the hallway stuck two A.M. Groggily, I rolled back over and closed my eyes. Then immediately opened them again. I have to be dreaming or something. Standing —no, flying—at my bedside was a small person around the size of my ring finger.

“Well, it’s about time you got up sleepyhead!” Oh my sweet Mary Jesus, that voice was so high pitched I already had a headache.

“What the Hell are you,” I grumbled and sat up in my bed.

“ _ I _ am a pixie!” The way I saw it I had two options: either student loans finally got to me and I’m insane, or this is real. I don’t feel crazy, so I guess this is real.

The pixie grabbed my finger and literally pulled me to my feet. I don’t know how the tiny thing managed it. She started to pull me along.

“Wait! Where are we going?” The pixie continued to pull despite my protests.

“Why,” she said, giggling, “We’re going to the basement, silly!” I grabbed a flashlight that was on a counter as we passed. That basement was dark, and I didn’t feel like breaking my neck down there.

We went down the dark stairs to find a tunnel. Even with the flashlight I couldn’t see the end of it. However I could feel a cold breeze coming from within.

“What, what is that?” I managed to find my voice. The pixie cackled.

“Why, that there’s Paradise! In there you don’t need to work, or clean, or  _ unpack anything _ . You won’t have to worry about money or  _ loans _ or anything else!”

I grinned at the pixie’s words. That sounded awesome. The pixie gave another sharp tug on my finger and looked up at me. The corners of her black eyes crinkled from her wide, sharp, grin.

“Then what are you waiting for,” she asked. “Go on in!”

I didn’t hesitate further, and I entered the tunnel.

 

“This is Antoinette Laurey with an update on the body of a 25 year old found in the basement of this quiet, suburban home. Toxicology reports say that drugs may have been involved, however police are unsure of any foul play. Neighbors did not report anything unusual. More on this story, at eleven.”


End file.
